As a baby learns to use the potty and up until it grows big enough to use the toilet, a parent or caretaker will instead of having to change diapers clean out the potty. While liquids don""t leave traces, the xe2x80x9cbig jobxe2x80x9d leaves traces, first in the potty, second after dumping in the toilet and last, on the parent""s or caretaker""s hand due to the wiping out of the narrow baby potty. An objective of the invention is to make this dirty task easier with a simple to manufacture semi-permeable product of which only parts are flushed to avoid extra pressure on valuable water supplies.
A number of patents were issued for liners designed for child training potties for receiving bodily waste.
For example the U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,855 issued to Lorenzo on Sep. 12, 2000 describes a closable non-permeable liner.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,339 issued to Nichols et al. on Sep. 5, 2000 describes a water-resistant liner. Another patent U.S. Pat. No. D0402,739 was issued to Mc Clements on Dec. 15, 1998 for an absorbent liner. U.S. Pat. No. D381,070 issued to Deniakis, et al. on Jul. 15, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. D354,342 issued to Marshall-Smith on Jan. 10, 1995 also disclose non-permeable liners.
These potty liners must be thrown in the garbage together with their health endangering solids and liquids.
A permeable bedliner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,458 issued to Speelman on Jul. 14, 1998. A biodegradable liner is cut to fit exactly one model of bedpan shape. It is free of any member for holding the liner in place. After use it will be flushed entirely down the toilet.
The invention at issue relates generally to a biodegradably disposable liner sheet, made of very light natural material, e.g. viscose fleece, which is inserted into a child training potty and held in place by the elastic members of the potty liner wrapped around the rim of the potty. After usage of the potty, the liner is removed and thereby the elastic member contracts and mainly solid excreta stay in the semi-permeable liner. The elastic members are torn off the potty liner along the perforation and disposed in the garbage. The rest of the biodegradable potty liner containing the human waste can be placed directly into the toilet""s drain and flushed. The liquid in the potty is flushed as well, thus, preventing waste containers from containing liquids which could possibly leak and cause health threatening hygenic situations.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a biodegradably disposable semi-permeable potty liner which is simple in manufacturing due to use of light material, therefore easily folded, packed and diffused, which is, furthermore, simple in use, adjustable to various potty shapes, held in place during use, environmentally acceptably disposable as well as reducing the cleaning of the used potty from wiping out to mere rinsing and, moreover, eliminating the additional cleaning of the toilet vessel after dumping.